Siempre hay que continuar
by Monkey D. Ivy
Summary: Las perdidas nos rompen, pero también nos sirven para fortalecernos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hace rato que no publico, pero tenía este fic hace rato lo tenía por ahí olvidado y esta terminado así que pues aquí lo dejaré.**

 **Muchos cariños para quien lo lea.**

 **Simbología :**

 **(T/N)=Tu Nombre**

 **(T/A)=Tu Apellido**

 **(C/P)=color de pelo**

* * *

 _ **No debes rendirte**_

De todas las personas y grupos en los que podías quedar ¿tenía que ser en el escuadrón de operaciones especiales de Levi-Heishou?, no es como si te disgustara eras muy buena con el equipo tridimensional, pero aun así eras algo torpe, te gustaba actuar y no pensar en lo que hacías y por lo que se comentaba Levi-Heishou no era la persona más paciente del mundo, al contrario de eso te hubiera encantado el estar en el equipo de Hanji Zoe, querías experimentar con los titanes, la verdad no los odiabas, pero mucho menos te agradaban, simplemente era divertido el imaginarte cortándolos, y querías salir de esas murallas, ver el mundo. Una vez corriendo por ahí chocaste con un hombre quien soltó un libro, en un milisegundo lo tomaste y saliste corriendo con el libro, al llegar a una casa abandonado lo hojeaste y viste aquello que te deslumbro grandes montañas, decía cosas como océanos de tamaños incalculables, amaste ese libro desde ese día y lo llevas a donde vayas.

Todos se sorprendieron de que una simple novata haya sido designada al escuadrón de operaciones especiales, es que acaso eras tan buena se preguntaban todos, la verdad no te importaba mucho lo que decían además por estar simplemente en la legión todos deberían ser buenos.

-vaya, no pensé que sería tan raro el que me haya unido a la tropa-soltaste en un suspiro dejando caer tu cuerpo en una de las camas que había en la habitación que te habían designado.

-no es porque estés en la tropa, sino que estés en el mismo equipo que Levi Heishou, ¿sí sabes qué solo escogen a los mejores para pertenecer al equipo de maniobras especiales? Y que debes tener experiencia matando titanes, es extraño que una completa novata este en el equipo- te dijo Melina Xavier una de tus compañeras y mejor amiga desde hacía mucho tiempo, quien también se había unido al escuadrón de reconocimiento.

-creo que se lo toman demasiado enserio -volviste a decir-además yo quería estar en el mismo equipo que Hanji-san-hiciste un mohín y saliste casi corriendo hacia donde era el campo de entrenamiento.

-oye (T/N) no corras de repente que estaba hablando contigo-te gritaba tu compañera de cuarto, quien iba tras de ti.

-perdón, es que no me gusta estar quieta en un solo lugar, además vi que era inmenso este sitio y lo quería inspeccionar de inmediato.

-¡caray! tu sí que eres un caso, no sé cómo es que lograras sobrevivir al mando de Levi-Heishou- movió la cabeza en señal de compasión, pero no sabías si era por ti o por él.

-hablando de Levi-Heishou, aun no le conozco a decir verdad nunca lo he visto-le comentabas ahora disminuyendo la velocidad de tus pasos volteándote a mirar a tu compañera, para caminar de espaldas.

-eh, pues él es…- y no alcanzó a decir más, ya que en el minuto exacto en el que te describiría a tu superior, tú estabas de espaldas en el suelo, y quien te miraba desde arriba era la persona por la que habías preguntado-Le…Le…Levi-Heishuo-dijo tu amiga ofreciendo su corazón como les habían enseñado, tú en cambio estabas por pararte cuando escuchaste que tu amiga le hablaba a quién sería tu superior, subiste tu mirada a la persona con la que habías chocado, encontrándote con unos ojos profundos, oscuros y muy, muy enojados, tragaste duro y te alzaste velozmente e imitaste el saludo de tu amiga Melina.

-y…yo…yo lo siento mu…

-mocosa fíjate por donde andas, ahora díganme sus nombres-no te dejo terminar y dio la orden.

-Melina Xavier, señor, transferida para formar parte del equipo de Hanji Zoe- dijo firme tu amiga y compañera, Levi le dio una mirada sin decir nada y luego poso sus ojos en ti dándote a entender que te presentaras.

-(T/N) (T/A), también transferida, me asignaron al escuadrón de operaciones espaciales, señor- lo miraste decidida no sabías porque pero no te parecía tan intimidante como todos decían que era, además de que a tu vista era demasiado bajito, OK! tu tampoco eras enorme pero lo considerabas normal ya que eras mujer, pero él…

-así que tú eres la mocosa a la que Erwin me envió a buscar, bien sígueme- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, tu tras él, de pronto se detuvo y tú al ir pensando en mil cosas volviste a chocar con él, te miraba con cara de querer extraer tu cerebro- de verdad no puedes ver por dónde vas, tsk, Xavier- miro a tu amiga- Hanji vendrá por ti después- volvió a mirarte- y mocosa será mejor que abras los ojos- dijo con voz autoritaria esta vez haciendo que te estremezcas un poco.

-Sí señor- dijiste bajito.

Llegaron al despacho del comandante Erwin Smith quien los recibió con una sonrisa, y te tendió la mano, ahí también se encontraban Mike Zacarías y a quien admirabas Hanji Zoe, Mike se acercó a ti y te olfateo, tú simplemente le miraste y sonreíste.

-es la primera vez que alguien no se espanta por las costumbres de Mike- comento Hanji, dándote una sonrisa cálida.

-bueno… no entiendo, pero mientras no quiera estrangularme no encuentro el problema- dirigiste tu mirada a Levi y sonreíste nuevamente, haciendo que Hanji riera y Mike se le arqueara la comisura de los labios, al igual que Erwin, escuchaste un chasquido de lengua desde atrás, sabias perfectamente quien era.

-muy bien (T/A)-san no me he presentado formalmente, soy el comandante Erwin Smith, el subcomandante Mike Zacarías, la encargada de investigación en los titanes Hanji Zoe y a quien será tu instructor y superior Levi- los presentó.

-(T/N) (T/A) señor, entregare mi corazón y alma por la humanidad- respondiste ofreciendo tu corazón-señor tengo una duda por qué he sido llamada aquí y todo este formalismo-soltaste no era normal según tú, eso, por qué solo tú, no eras para nada especial, además para rematar tu capitán ya debería tener la peor opinión de ti.

-es verdad (T/A)-san, te he llamado aquí porque hay algo que debo entregarte y además porque no eres como los demás cadetes que han llegado, eres la hija de uno de mis mejores amigos y mentores- ok! esa noticia te había dejado helada, cómo es que eras la hija del amigo del comandante, en alguna parte de todo eso te habías perdido.

-¿perdón?-dijiste-usted conoció a mi padre, imposible, mi, mi madre dijo que él era un mal nacido, bastardo que, que, que la abandono- trataste de decir eso lo más tranquila pero tus piernas se aflojaron y tuviste que sentarte en una de las sillas que estaban al lado tuyo- ¿me lo puede explicar?.

-qué dices pequeña?, tu padre fue mi compañero y superior, y cuando supo que tendría una hija, no podía parar de sonreír, pero es verdad que dejó a tu madre-agacho la mirada, tu cerebro trataba de codificar todo de alguna forma- el pereció en una de las tantas expediciones que se han realizado, y como uno de sus deseos fue que te protegiese y liberara este mundo para ti como él lo quería –levanto la mirada y te vio, tu rostro estaba todo mojado, las lágrimas no habían tardado en aparecer, no era un mal nacido, tu padre, era un maldito héroe como muchos- ¿te encuentras bien?, sé que esto es demasiada información, no pensé que desconocieras todo- se notaba preocupado Hanji había sacado un pañuelo para pasártelo, pero ya tenías uno en tus manos.

-no es solo eso, es que, desde qué mamá murió yo, yo solo me dedique a despreciar la idea que tenía un padre, pero ahora resulta que-levantaste la mirada llena de orgullo-mi viejo es un maldito héroe-le sonreíste, haciendo que Erwin soltara un suspiro de alivio-gracias por contarme esto, ahora sin duda quiero ayudar a que la humanidad vea el mundo por el cual mi padre murió-se te hacia raro llamar padre a alguien, secaste tus lágrimas nuevamente con el pañuelo, ahora aspirando un poco el perfume de este, se sentía realmente bien.

-bien (T/N)-chan, puedes retirarte, solo por hoy tienes el día libre, claro Levi no tiene inconvenientes-dijo sonriendo escuchándose un nuevo chasquido de lengua -puedes retirarte, pero antes ten, esto lo dejo tu padre para ti-con una sonrisa te tendió un medallón que en su interior tenía una ángel con las alas extendidas.

-gracias, con su permiso-te levantaste haciendo el ya tan característico saludo, guardaste el medallón junto con el pañuelo en tu bolsillo, lo lavarías y se lo devolverías a…un momento de quién era el pañuelo?, la pregunta te azotó cuando ya estabas fuera de la oficina y esta se había cerrado tras de ti, no creíste conveniente interrumpir otra vez por algo tan sencillo.

.

.

.

Ya pasado unos días ibas tomando el ritmo de estar en la legión de reconocimiento, los entrenamientos eran un poco más duro que cuando eras una simple cadete, pero con el paso de esos días seguías destacando, ahora por tu gran agilidad en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, también habías ya acabado con titanes en sus salidas, sentías la adrenalina correr en tus venas en cada expedición. Y bueno con tu capitán, con él simplemente acatabas sus órdenes y no había mayor interacción, salvo por las veces que te regañaba por tu torpeza al caminar o al hacer maniobras que podrían ponerte en peligro. Estabas en tu habitación descansando cuando entro tu amiga un poco agotada.

-vaya te ves terrible Meli-chan-le dijiste sonriendo.

-Hanji-san esta lo que le sigue de loca, me tiene corriendo de arriba abajo con sus experimentos, me ha hecho cortarle un dedo a un titán, pero eso no es lo malo, si no que me ha regañado por no hablarle de manera dulce a esa cosa y hacerlo "sufrir" según ella-dio un suspiro cansado mientras se recostaba en su cama.

-Vaya-reíste bajito-oh! Es cierto tengo algo que te alegrara-dirigiste tu mano a la gaveta del pequeño velador que estaba junto a tu cama para sacar unos dulces que te había dado Petra, y mientras hurgabas en ella te topaste con el pañuelo con el que había secado tus lagrimas el día que te enteraste de quien era tu padre, sacaste los dulces dándole uno a tu amiga, pero te quedaste viendo aquel pañuelo ensimismada.

-qué es eso (T/N)-chan?-te saco de tu ensoñación tu amiga.

-es un pañuelo que me prestaron aquel día que supe la verdad de quien fue mi padre, pero no se de quien es, y había olvidado que aún lo tenía- por acción reflejo llevaste el pañuelo a tu nariz y aspiraste el aroma que tenía, a pesar de que lo habías lavado, planchado y todo, seguía conservando el aroma que te había gustado la primera vez que sentiste la esencia.

-pues deberías preguntarles a quien estuvo ahí, no es bueno que te quedes con algo que no es tuyo-ahí estaba el modo "madre" que caracterizaba a tu amiga, siempre procurando que no hagas cosas indebidas y cuidándote como si fuera tu hermana mayor.

-lo hare, no me regañes-soltaste una carcajada que te hiso doler las costillas, habías olvidado que en el entrenamiento te habían dado un fuerte golpe que aun resentías.

-veo que también tu día estuvo un poco agitado- reía contigo tu amiga, a pesar de los tiempos que vivían, habían decidido reír-será mejor que ya nos durmamos, mañana saldremos a una nuevo expedición y bueno quería esperar hasta mañana para decírtelo pero-Melina te miro sonriente-estaremos en la misma línea, me lo dijo Hanji-san antes de enviarme a dormir.

-enserio estaremos juntas-te paraste de un salto y fuiste abrazarla-eso es genial, ya no me preocupare de si estas a salvo o no, podre protegerte Meli-chan- cada vez que salían a una expedición a pesar de la adrenalina que te provocaba todo, no estabas del todo tranquila sabiendo que tu amiga no estaba cerca de ti.

-yo diría lo contrario (T/N)-chan, se de muy buena fuente (Petra), que Levi-heishou se la pasa regañándote por las imprudencias que cometes, así que más bien estaré yo vigilándote-te miro con falsa severidad, lo que hiso a ambas carcajearse.

Volviste a tu cama y te recostaste, era momento de descansar al otro día saldrían temprano y debías estar en todos tus sentidos, pero antes de dormirte llevaste nuevamente el pañuelo a tu cara para aspirar nuevamente ese aroma tan grato para tus fosas nasales, y así te quedaste dormida.

.

.

.

-Meli-chaaaan!-corriste y te abalanzaste a tu amiga quien ya preparaba su caballo para partir-eres cruel por qué no me despertaste?-hiciste un mohín mientras la soltabas.

-pues, cuando te duermes no hay poder humano y sobrehumano para despertarte-rio bajito jalando tus mejillas.

-(T/N), deja de jugar y ve a preparar tu caballo-Levi apareció tras de ti haciendo que tu vello se erizara desde la nuca a la espalda

-s…sí Levi-heishou-te giraste en cámara lenta y saliste corriendo hacia tu caballo.

Melina te veía divertida, es que en un principio Levi no había logrado intimidarte, pero luego de muchas metidas de patas tuyas, habías logrado temerle un poquito, es que cuando se enojaba y le daba por hacerte entrenar, tu cuerpo no se podía mover en varios días, que si hubiera sido normal, habrías descansado pero en la legión no hay descanso, así que tu cuerpo seguía adolorido.

.

.

Fuera de las murallas habían seguido los planes que había propuesto Erwin, tu ibas en la retaguardia junto con Melina y varios más, no sabías exactamente donde iba Levi, porque por costumbre no habías escuchado el plan completo solo te interesaba saber cuál era la orden para ti y como te desempeñarías, además Levi siempre estaba cerca para regañarte así que lo más probable es que también fuera en la retaguardia.

Ese día al despertar sentiste una opresión en el pecho, un presentimiento, pero no le tomaste asunto, ¿qué podía pasar?, era normal iban a salir a una nueva expedición, obviamente tu cuerpo y ser se comportaban con nerviosismo, así que solo seguiste, pero mientras cabalgabas esa sensación te volvió a sorprender.

-tranquila (T/N)-te decías a ti misma.

-¿estás bien (T/N)-chan?- te pregunto tu amiga, quien se había dado cuenta de que algo te ocurría.

-no te preocupes Meli-chan, estoy bien- con ello también trataste de convencerte de que todo iba bien.

Cabalgaron durante unas cuantas horas más hasta llegar a unas ruinas, según lo planeado por Erwin debían encontrarse, habían dejado los caballos amarrados y se disponían a montar el campamento, pero antes de que lograsen acomodarse las bengalas anunciando la aparición de titanes se hicieron ver. Rápidamente acomodaste tu equipo y te trepaste al muro de una de las ruinas, viste que se acercaban a gran velocidad hacia ustedes unos cuatro a cinco titanes de quince a veinte metros excéntricos.

-Meli-chan quédate a mi lado- le gritaste a tu amiga.

-voy (T/N)-chan-no habías salido nunca con tu amiga así que sentías que necesitabas tenerla cerca para cuidarla, y eso te inquietaba.

Habían rodeado a los titanes y les habían dado bajas a casi todos, pero era extraño uno se había escondido, no lograban dar con él, junto a Melina y un compañero más habían sido enviados a la parte norte de las ruinas para asegurarse que no hubieran más, y fue cuando el mal presentimiento se apodero de nuevo de ti, estaban en silencio, pero un estruendo y el grito del compañero las alerto, en un parpadeo estaban junto a él o más bien estaban frente al titán que se lo estaba tragando.

-diablos-mascullaste, quedándose ocultas tras las ruinas-Meli quédate atrás-ordenaste.

-espera (T/N) te apoyare, yo lo distraigo y tú lo reduces-te dijo calmada.

-…-lo pensaste-bien de acuerdo, pero ten mucho cuidado-pero tu pecho no dejaba de oprimirse.

-a la cuenta de tres, uno, dos,-soltó un suspiro y saco sus espadas-tres-salto, y en esa fracción cuando tu amiga aparecía al frente del titán uno más apareció a las espaldas de ella, fue tan rápido que ninguna pudo reaccionar-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!-grito cuando la mano del titán la aprisiono.

-MELINA!-gritaste saltando de tu escondite, mataste al primer titán que se había tragado a tu compañero, e ibas a rescatar a tu amiga pero era tarde para ella, estaba la mitad de su cuerpo en la boca del titán-suéltala maldito engendro!-te abalanzaste hacia él

-(T/N), mátalo no te preocu…-dijo con sus últimas fuerzas antes de que el titán la tragara

-NO!, maldito devuélvemela, devuélvemela -te arrojaste sin ninguna estrategia tan solo querías rebanar a ese maldito, pero al estar tan enceguecida no viste que había un titán más, este alcanzo a sujetarte de una de tus piernas-suéltame-cortaste uno de sus dedos, te las arreglaste, llegaste a su parte trasera y lo cortaste, pero una de las correas se atoro en el muro-diablos, diablos-tu vista se había nublado, no sabías en que momento habías empezado a llorar-Melina, Melina-el titán que se había tragado a tu amiga te tomaba por la cintura, tratabas de zafarte pero no lo lograbas, tus cuchillas se habían caído, solo podías ver como abría su boca dispuesto a tragarte, pero no paso, en cambio sentiste como tu cuerpo daba de lleno en el techo de una de las ruinas mientras te enterrabas una rama en las costillas, abriste los ojos con pesadez y te congelaste con lo que viste, Levi cortaba la nuca del titán y este caía pesadamente, luego viste como se paraba delante de ti.

-tsk, mocosa, no puedo despegar los ojos de ti un segundo-se arrodillo junto a ti y miro tus heridas-venga levántate debes vendarte eso-te tendía la mano para que te apoyaras en ella.

-Melina-dijiste bajito, él te miro sin comprender-mi culpa, ella, ella-no pudiste continuar, estabas perdiendo sangre, no solo te habías lastimado con el golpe, sino que te habías cortado con tus cuchillas sin querer.

-(T/N), (T/N), reacciona, rayos-dijo Levi, quien vio que estabas en shock, y cuando nombraste a tu amiga la había buscado con la mirada pero no la halló, hasta que comprendió lo que había pasado, él sabía que tú no eras de descuidos tan tontos y que habías podido con hasta tres titanes a la vez, era extraño que actuaras a ciegas, hasta que comprendió que solo actuaste por desesperación, con lo que tuvo a su alcance hiso un torniquete y paro tus hemorragias, luego se deshizo de tu equipo y te tomo en sus brazos-tranquila, ya paso, sabrás superarlo, lo prometo-te susurro, aunque estabas desmayada y sabía que no podías oírle, te lo prometió.


	2. Chapter 2

**_No volveré a Perder_**

Despertaste lentamente, sentías aquel perfume tan embriagador que hace tiempo querías comprobar a quién le pertenecía, no fue de la forma que te hubiese gustado, pero ahí estaba aquel perfume, aquel suave pero embriagante aroma, también sentías como tu mejilla estaba apoyada en algo cálido y cómodo, abriste lentamente tus ojos impactando de lleno con una mirada oscura y endurecida, una mirada que conocías a la perfección, Levi te sostenía en sus brazos, y miraba esperando a que le dijeras que estabas completamente consciente, pero seguías en shock, no solo por lo sucedido con tu amiga, sino que también por la escena en la que te encontrabas, siendo cargada, nada más y nada menos que por tu Heishou.

-Le…Levi-heish…auch!-te quejaste al tratar de alejarte un poco del cuerpo de quien te cargaba.

-idiota no te muevas, tienes un corte profundo-te miro aún más severo-pero el que ya puedas articular palabras indica que estas mejor, quédate quieta ya pronto estaremos con los demás para volver al interior- desvió sus ojos de ti para seguir avanzando entre los árboles y llegar hasta los caballos.

Cerraste los ojos nuevamente, estabas cansada sabias que era por la pérdida de sangre, pero no podías dormir, la imagen de Melina siendo devorada por aquel titán invadía a cada segundo tus pensamientos, había sido tu culpa, habías sido impulsiva, la habías llevado a la muerte, a tu mejor amiga, la única persona que tenías, la única que no te juzgaba y te apoyaba incondicionalmente, la habías orillado a su muerte, y peor aún tu superior había sido testigo de tu ineptitud, a pesar que ya no querías mostrar más debilidad ante él, no pudiste contener aquellas lagrimas traicioneras que corrían por tus mejillas.

Claro no podías saber que quizás aquel al cual no querías mostrar esa debilidad posiblemente te comprendía mejor que cualquier otro.

.

.

Los días para ti pasaban tortuosamente lentos, tu cuarto se sentía vació y sin vida, lo mismo en los entrenamientos, eras fría solo acatabas ordenes, de ser la más destacada en combates y con el equipo de maniobras pasaste a ser común, todos lo notaban, a pesar de los tiempos que vivían el escucharte reír a cada instante y disfrutar de los entrenamientos hacía que los días de los demás fueran más soportables.

Erwin había decidido que podrías salir a las expediciones cuando tus heridas hayan sanado completamente, no podía arriesgarse a perder a alguien con tus cualidades. Por lo que ese día era la primera vez después de lo sucedido que volvías a dejar las murallas, era un sentimiento extraño, querías acabar con todos esos malnacidos que te habían arrebatado a las personas que de verdad habían sentido afecto hacia ti, tu padre que no era el malnacido que tu madre retrataba y cada vez te enrostraba que por tu nacimiento él las había dejado, pues todo era mentira te diste cuenta que en la sangre llevaban la pasión de poder explorar el mundo, y ahora tu amiga tu hermana del alma, quien te acepto cuando los demás te rechazaban por ser una simple niña sin hogar, luego que tu madre decidió que ya no quería hacerse cargo de ti optando por un suicidio. Melina había sido la única con un par de años mayor que tú que te dio la acogida, y ahora tan solo la habías dejado morir. Las lágrimas quisieron inundar tus ojos pero no se los permitiste, parpadeaste pesado y las obligaste a quedarse dentro, diste un respiro profundo y miraste al frente donde la gran puerta que daba paso al exterior se alzaba.

Una mirada grisácea no perdía de vista ningún movimiento que hacías, entendía tu dolor, y le preocupaba que fueras hacer alguna estupidez por estar sumida en tus pensamientos y la sed de venganza que se exteriorizaba en tus poros.

.

.

Ya en el exterior habían realizado las mismas divisiones que siempre, aunque la diferencia era que ahora estabas junto a Petra, sabías que ella estaba preocupada por ti, pero no querías ser una molestia, así que fingías sonrisas para ella, pero no duraban mucho, mientras galopaban hacia unas ruinas donde asentarían un campamento, pudiste ver que se aproximaban dos titanes de unos quince metros, tus ojos se inyectaron en sangre, tu presión aumento, y sin escuchar lo que te decía Petra de dejarlos a quienes venían de esa dirección, saliste a todo galope hacia los titanes, sentías como tu sangre fluía dentro de ti, y simplemente te lanzaste a uno de ellos, rápidamente te encargaste de aniquilarlos, pero no habían previsto que un par más se acercaba por el otro lado, estabas enceguecida. Aunque pronto sentiste un caballo relinchar a tu lado, alzaste la mirada y los colores te abandonaron, si bien eras de las pocas que no sentía temor hacia Levi, esta vez sus ojos que se clavaron en ti, te dejaron helada, luego no supiste en que minuto, golpeo tu abdomen dejándote inconsciente.

.

.

-será mejor que tengas una muy buena excusa, para haber desobedecido mis órdenes-esa voz gélida que conocías muy bien, resonaba en tu cabeza-ya despierta, hemos perdido tiempo valioso por tus estupideces mocosa-esta vez la voz fue acompañada de un golpe frio en tu cuerpo, el de cabellos oscuros te había vaciado una cubeta con agua donde estabas recostada.

-He…He…Heishou!-saltaste exaltada-por…por qué me despierta así-fue lo que atinaste a decir.

-tsk-chasqueo la lengua-eres idiota, casi haces que te maten otra vez, desobedeciste mi orden de mantenerte al lado de Petra, y obligaste a que se abortara la misión al no poder controlarte, dime mocosa, ¿crees que necesitas un trato mejor?-se posó delante de ti y te miro con superioridad.

-yo…yo…yo…-no sabías que decir.

-deja de balbucear y prepárate vas a entrenar conmigo hoy-comenzó a salir de tu cuarto-y cuando digo hoy es, A-H-O-R-A,- recalco.

-…-en un movimiento mecánico saliste del cuarto, ibas bajando las escaleras, mientras ibas pensando en que no había dejado que te quitases la ropa que el mismo mojo-Levi-heishou, iré a cambiarme.

-no es necesario después deberás bañarte y quitarte todo, camina debo darte una reprimenda y lección frente a los demás por lo que hiciste- te miro desde arriba, al ir unos escalones tras de ti-andando-demando.

-…-ya no aguantaste, es que el no comprendía tu dolor, si es verdad no había tiempo de sentimentalismos, pero habías arrastrado a la muerte a tu amiga, enfurecida te diste media vuelta y subiste los escalones sobrepasándolo y mirándolo desde arriba con las mejillas rojas de ira-¿Cómo puede tratarme así?, solo le pedí si me puedo cambiar de ropa, estoy harta de que todos se metan conmigo, por qué no simplemente dejó que me devoraran esos malditos, ahora simplemente soy un estorbo, usted, el comandante, Hanji-san, todos creen que debería seguir igual y… ¡Kyaaa!-gritaste, Levi te había tomado como costal de patatas y bajo velozmente las escaleras llegando al patio y arrojándote como peso muerto al suelo.

-si tienes fuerzas para gritar y faltarme nuevamente el respeto, será mejor que te prepares- y después de decir eso, te dio una fuerte patada en las costillas que te hizo volar-vamos levántate y lucha conmigo, o eres tan inútil para eso?.

-…-levantaste la mirada y corriste hacia el para darle un golpe, pero no lo alcanzabas, nuevamente te golpeo esta vez en el vientre dejándote sin aire, los demás que se encontraban ahí inconscientemente hicieron un circulo, dejándolos en medio a ustedes-maldito bastardo-mascullaste entre jadeos.

La lucha siguió no lograbas acertar ningún golpe a Levi, en cambio él ya había partido tu labio, y una que otra magulladura más, aun así no caías y seguías luchando, pasaron un par de horas en que seguían en su lucha, muchos de los que contemplaban, querían que parasen, estabas demasiado maltratada. Hasta que caíste tu mirada estaba perdida en el cielo, Levi quizás por primera vez jadeaba de cansancio.

-esperen un momento-dijo una voz tras el circulo al ver que compañeros irían ayudarte-todos vuelvan a sus tareas-Erwin le dio una mirada a Levi y volvió a su despacho.

-…- seguías mirando el cielo, pero ahora este se nublaba tras las gruesas lagrimas que caían de tus ojos-yo…yo…yo soy patética quise culpar a los otros por mi debilidad, realmente no merezco nada, debí haber sido yo la que muriera ese día-ahora el llanto se habría paso en ti-¡ahg!, Heishou-le hablaste sabías que te estaba observando, sabías que te había golpeado para que tus ideas se acomodaran, sabías que habías estado haciendo el idiota-yo quiero ser tan fuerte como usted, por favor-trataste de verlo y quedando de rodillas frente a él dijiste-ayúdeme!.

-…- apoyo una rodilla en el suelo y con su mano derecha acaricio tu cabeza y dio un suspiro-idiota, tú ya eres fuerte, simplemente ahora sígueme- y dicho eso se puso de pie y camino a seguir con su trabajo, pero antes de perderse se giró hacia ti- ahora sí, puedes ir a bañarte y cambiar esa sucia ropa (T/N), y no olvidare que pudiste seguir mi ritmo de lucha durante mucho tiempo, eres muy fuerte- y sin más se perdió tras la puerta.

-…-sonreíste, habías comprendido que no era un hombre tan duro después de todo, y que había sido un acierto el estar bajo sus órdenes, diste un suspiro y te levantaste, con notoria dificultad pero lo hiciste, nuevamente miraste al cielo-Meli-chan, siempre sentiré la culpa de haberte perdido, pero me hare fuerte para que nunca más vuelva a perder a quien quiero.

* * *

 **Espero haya sido interesante el fic, hace mucho lo tenía guardado y aparecio entre mis archivos y pues decidí publicar.**

 **Besos y Abrazos XOXOXOXOXO**


End file.
